babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
TheBiggestBabyBooFan (Formerly)
NOTE: This is what Boo Fan was when she likes boos, do not mistake this for her today. Who is "TheBiggestBabyBooFan"? Well her name basically explains it. She is a fan of boos, woos and wittles. She has three games, "TheBiggestBabyBooFan's Game", "Life", and "SUFFER" But I'll get back to the games later. She is also said to be a hacker, (Saying in her last status, which is now "SUFFER") Her primary group is Adorable Babies. Her appearance: Silly fun face, white shirt, and pants (Or it could possibly be a white jumpsuit), Cheestrings Straw Hat. There is also another account that's exactly like hers, TheBigestBabyBooFan. Except, I believe he is on the Busters' side. And it is proven she cannot hack. During a battle a short while back, she made fake accounts of Dilek345 and her cousin, GloriousYay (Change it if I'm wrong) But with capital i's for the L. DiIek345, GIoriousYay. Alignment http://easydamus.com/chaoticevil.html Chaotic evil Robloxians are motivated by the desire for personal gain and pleasure. They see absolutely nothing wrong with taking whatever they want by whatever means possible. Laws and governments are the tools of weaklings unable to fend for themselves. The strong have the right to take what they want, and the weak are there to be exploited. When chaotic evil people band together, they are not motivated by a desire to cooperate, but rather to oppose powerful enemies. Such a group can be held together only by a strong leader capable of bullying his underlings into obedience. Since leadership is based on raw power, a leader is likely to be replaced at the first sign of weakness by anyone who can take his position away from him by any metho Her Games TheBiggestBabyBooFan's Game https://web.roblox.com/games/1483890790/TheBiggestBabyBooFans-Place There are babies around the spawning area. There is a fire on what I guess is supposed to be her house. And there is this really weird audio that just... I can't explain. The audio is probably supposed ''to be babies giggling, but it was really different. It was also very high pitched. There was "Forever Lonely" or whatever in it as well. There are chat bubbles which you can click on. When you click on them, you can only say "Aww", "Aww! SO CUTE!" and another one with "Aww" or "Goodbye." So soon then, the infant loses his/her teddy bear and we then find it. Their names are "ROFL" or a username of a player, some include "Gogo gaga". The reasoning behind the "ROFL" names is a common virus originating from around 2009. Either TheBiggestBabyBooFan named them all individually, added the virus on purpose or just threw together a bunch of badly infected models. Life https://web.roblox.com/games/1678571834/Life when you enter you are in a rather dark and gloomy box. There is a throne, where TheBiggestBabyBooFan was sitting on. When you verbalize with her, she greets you and you can either tell her "You look nice...", "Boo! I hate you!" or just "Goodbye." If you pick "Boo! I hate you!" she immediately knows/assumes we're a Boo Buster. If you click "You look nice," she thanks you and asks if we wish to join her and rule AARACK (Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid) and maybe even all of Roblox. You can answer "Yes" "No" or "Goodbye" If you answer "Yes" she laughs, and remarks, "We're going to destroy Roblox!" If you answer "No", her suspicion of you, the player, grows significantly. SUFFER MY DIARRHEA HOLE Game Lost! the sky is blood-red and there are Baby Boo Busters in a cage. When you speak to her she cackles, "Your Friends are over there and they will suffer!" and when you try to make something clear to her, she just keeps saying "SUFFER". Funnily enough, making games exhibiting the deaths of real players is against the rules and can lead to sempiternal bans and account deletion. When you go into the cage, there are her targets, her main target being O_OIDoNotKnow. Ways for baby boo busters to suffer https://web.roblox.com/games/1837996859/Ways-For-Boo-Busters-To-Suffer And as it says, it shows a group of us, Busters, suffering. But may I add, ''some of us aren't suffering at all. Suffering is where you stay alive and going through immense pain. Some of us are getting killed easily, so we aren't really suffering. But anyways, there are baby boos killing different members, but some members aren't getting killed by some boos. But anyways, in the middle of the little... Room? There is TheBiggestBabyBooFan and 1x1x1x1 having a conversation if you want to call it that. Anyways, 1x1x1x1 says "Isn't this fun my dear?" then TheBiggestBooFan proceeds to blush and respond with "Yes." Welcome to Adopt and Raise! https://web.roblox.com/games/2052258082/Welcome-To-Adopt-And-Raise No, this is NOT a happy game. when you join, you see thats a burned up version of adopt and raise, Ima banana is playing and you spawn in the air for some reason. if you walk towards the adoption center, you see a primalclash2008 with red eyes, doing something to a child, saying "Kill every normal baby". After that, you arrive at the adoption center, what you see is some boos in and outside the adoption center all saying "Adopt mwe!", Boo fan saying "Welcome to adopt and raise, the happiest place on earth!" (yeah right), and a dead O_OIdonotknow. are are also other red-eyed busters, like Darkendmatter saying "WE WILL END BOO BUSTING" and SCP_builderman saying "YOU WILL END" Category:Females